The All New Thomas Episode Adaptations
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: Newer Adaptations of the Thomas & Friends episodes.
1. New Trucks for Mavis

_**New Trucks for Mavis**_

_**Based on "Thomas' New Trucks"**_

A large order had been made for stone from the Ffarquhar Quarry Company, which meant alot of work for Mavis and Toby. The two engines didn't mind the heavy workloads, but they did mind working with the trucks. They were old - very old, they squeaked as they rolled along on the rails and they creaked when loads were poured into them.

Mavis grew concerned, "I don't know if these old trucks have what it takes anymore," she said to Toby, "the more loads we keep pouring them, something comes loose and they are on the verge of breaking to pieces. Something has to be done before it's too late."

"I quite agree with you Mavis," said Toby, "but don't worry, the Fat Controller's already got a plan in motion."

"What plan?" Mavis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you'll soon find out," Toby said mysteriously.

She found out a few days later when Percy and Thomas arrived at Ffarquhar with brand new trucks, some in blue and some were in dark green, "cor, they look grand," smiled Mavis, "and they look like they'll run along smooth and steadily."

"They might look like it," grumbled Thomas, "but they're not. Percy and I had a hard time dealing with them all the way from the junction."

"Take care with the trucks you two," advised Percy, "They are right down terrors and they will make work a living misery."

It wasn't long before Mavis and Toby were coupled up to the trucks and were on their way to the quarry. Thomas and Percy both felt sorry for the quarry engines and watched with concern as they disappeared into the distance.

The quarry men were quite impressed with the new trucks, "I bet we can load lots of stones into these smart looking trucks," said one of them.

"Well there's only way to find out," said another, "let's load 'em up."

Toby was first, he pushed the trucks under the chute and awaited the workmen to load them up. All was going on, that was until there came a cry, "On! On! On!" the trucks jerked backwards and pulled themselves and Toby towards the chute. Toby's driver quickly applied the brakes and stopped the train, but with the trucks half loaded.

"What were you playing at?" the workmen asked Toby's Driver, "did you forget to apply the brakes?"

"Of course not," he answered, "it was the trucks, they just pulled us back."

The trucks giggled in their silly way, even when Toby scolded them. It took a little bit of time to clear up the mess and load up the trucks, but finally Toby was ready to go down to the harbour. But by the time his trucks had been loaded up, Mavis was running late, "never mind," she thought to herself, "we can always make a fast run down the line to make up for lost time." Or so she thought.

She began to load the trucks underneath the chute, but before she could stop, they surged again, "On! On! On!" they cried. They pulled on the couplings and dragged her underneath the chute, just as the quarry foreman pulled the chain. Stones poured down all over Mavis and covered her in dust.

Mavis coughed crossly, "What'd you do that for?" she cried.

"It was just plain fun," they sniggered.

"Stupid trucks," grumbled Mavis.

There was a big mess left all over the place and time was lost clearing up the stones and loading up the trucks. When Mavis was finally ready to go, Toby was already returning with his trucks. He looked tired and worn out.

Mavis rumbled away, but the trucks continued their mischeif by holding back and bumping Mavis' buffers.

"Behave yourselves you silly trucks, you're being nothing but troublemakers!"

"Why thank you," they said with a giggle in their voices.

Mavis and Toby tried hard, but the trucks made work a misery, which meant by the end of the day, the two engines were tried and had only brought half the loads needed for that day's order.

The harbour master was not impressed and scolded the two engines for it.

"Don't blame us," protested Mavis, "it was the trucks, they..."

"I don't want to hear excuses," he said angerily, "we have an important delivery to make and you two are going slower than snails. If this keeps up, I'll have to report you to the Fat Controller and I don't think he'll be happy."

Toby and Mavis gulped while the trucks giggled in their silly way. Mavis was already starting to miss working with the old trucks, "they might be awkward, but at least they work with little trouble," she thought to herself.

The next morning, Mavis purred her way over to the goods siding where the trucks were waiting. They smirked at Mavis. She glared angerily at them, but then she noticed the old trucks sitting on a siding. They were meant to be taken away to the junction after the day's work, from there they would be taken to the smelter's yard to be broken up, but Mavis thought they deserved another chance.

So she came up with a lie for her Driver, "I heard from manager today that we're suppose to be using those old trucks for the stone loads."

"When did he tell you that?" he asked, sounding quite confused, "I heard nothing about that this morning."

"He came to speak to me long before you showed up for work," she answered, "he wants to give them one last day of work before they are meant to be dismentaled."

"Well if that's what he wants, then we'll take them."

Mavis smirked at the new trucks. They gasped at being left behind. Mavis went over to the siding and collected the old trucks, they creaked and they groaned as they moved out of the siding, but at least they were not being troublesome. Mavis loaded up the stone with no trouble and soon, she was on her way down to the harbour.

She thought she was being very clever, "now we can be on time and teach those silly trucks a lesson," she said quietly to herself, "I don't know why I didn't think of this yesterday. Clever me, clever me."

But she wasn't as clever as she thought. She had not counted on the old couplings on the trucks. One minute, she was coupled up to the trucks, then in the next minute - the coupling snapped. Now her trucks were on the loose and without Mavis pulling them.

Mavis' Driver looked back and gasped in horror, "We lost our trucks!" he cried.

"Rattle my cowcatchers!" gasped Mavis.

Then the Driver made a poor decision. He applied the brakes and brought Mavis to a stop. He then jumped from the cab and ran for cover. Mavis shut her eyes and awaited the crash. The trucks smashed into her back end, making the stones and splintered wood fly everywhere.

"Ow!" she groaned.

"Uh, I don't think I was suppose to do that," said the Driver as he surveyed the wreck.

"You think?" Mavis asked crossly.

The Driver quickly got out his mobile phone and called for help.

It soon came with Harvey and some flatbeds behind him, but he wasn't alone as the Fat Controller was in his cab, "Mavis, what do you think you were playing at?" he asked crossly, "Those trucks were not meant to be used, they were to be broken up at the smelter's yard and now thanks to you, they're all over the countryside and so is your stone order."

"But sir, we were told to take the old trucks," said Mavis' Driver, "it was manager's orders."

"No they weren't, I told him that the old trucks were not to be used."

"But then why did Mavis..." the driver turned to Mavis.

The Fat Controller, Harvey and his crew all looked at Mavis crossly, "Care to explain yourself Mavis?" The Fat Controller asked crossly.

"I just didn't want to work with those new trucks, they were too troublesome yesterday and made both Toby and myself late," she answered sadly, "So I thought maybe we could do better with these old trucks."

"Well Mavis, as you can see, that plan of yours did not work out as well as you had hoped," said the Fat Controller.

"It certainly didn't," Mavis groaned as she looked at the mess all around her.

Harvey went to work in clearing up the mess and soon the line was cleared. "Now Mavis, you can collect the new trucks and try to make up for lost time," the Fat Controller said to her.

"Yes sir," Mavis said unhappily.

Before she purred away, the Fat Controller whispered some advice to her, "speak kindly to them and remind them how useful they could be if they work, it could work."

"Yes sir," said Mavis and she rattled away.

Mavis soon returned to the quarry and buffered up to the trucks, "you came back for us," they said, "oh that's a relief, we thought we were being left for scrap."

"Well I'm sorry about that, it's just that I didn't want to deal with your antics." The trucks all started to grumble, so Mavis decided to try the Fat Controller's advice on the trucks, "how about we just forget about yesterday and this morning and get to work. This order needs to be filled and we sure could use the help of really useful trucks."

The trucks stopped grumbled and smiled.

After that, Mavis and Toby, who arrived later on, found that the trucks weren't troublesome at all. They waited patientlly underneath the chute as the stones were loaded up into them and they were smooth rolling all the way to the harbour. They worked quite well and soon the order had been filled out with time to spare.

Even the harbour master was impressed, "nice job there you two, our customers will be very happy with the stones you've brought."

"Well thank you sir," said Mavis, "but you should say the same to the trucks, if it weren't for them, we wouldn't have been able to bring the stones to the harbour."

"And don't you forget it," the trucks boasted.

"Well thank you very much trucks," said the harbour master.

After that day, the trucks learned to become really useful. Oh sure, they still have their moments when they play their tricks, but thanks to the advice the Fat Controller gave to Mavis, she now knew how to handle them and get the job done on time.


	2. No Respect for Gordon

_**No Respect for Gordon**_

_**Based on "Respect for Gordon"**_

Gordon has been working on the North Western Railway for many years. He can normally be seen at the front of the express, but on occassion he will pull other trains to help keep the railway running smoothly.

One evening, Gordon's fireman was dampening down his fire when suddenly, they heard a strange sound.

"What in blazes is that?" Gordon asked in surprise.

His crew weren't sure at first, but they soon discovered the problem, "it's your firebox old boy," said his Driver. "It's making that strange clunking sound as it's cooling down."

"How long will it last? I want to get some sleep."

"It's hard to tell really," his fireman answered, "it could go on for minutes or it could be for hours. One thing's for sure, we'll need to get that clunking sound sorted out when you're not too busy."

On that note, the crew left, leaving Gordon and other engines alone. Donald, Douglas and Henry grumbled crossly about the noise, but James and Oliver thought it was a great job.

"You know Gordon, my Driver's daughter is actually a part of a rock 'N' Roll band, I think you might be perfect for it," said James.

Gordon glared crossly at James, but it didn't silence him. "Want to know what it's called? It's called 'The Rattlers'." Both James and Oliver burst out into laughter.

"Maybe you should go join them," added Oliver cheekily.

"Oh shut up you two!" snapped Gordon crossly. "I'm not going anywhere, but if I go, I could get away from two engines with very bad manners."

James and Oliver took no notice. Gordon's rattle went on for a couple more hours, making Gordon feel foolish. Finally though, the firebox stopped rattling and silence filled the sheds.

The next morning, Gordon's crew arrived to get him ready for another day's work. James and Oliver were wide awake at that time and they couldn't help but tease Gordon, "old rattle box is awake at last," James called out.

"If you want some sleep, you better get it now before his crew puts out his fire again," added Oliver cheekily.

"Oh shut up you two," snapped Gordon and departed out of the sheds once he had enough steam. He collected the express coaches and puffed over to the big station, grumbling about a pair of engines who don't know when to be quiet. Once out on the main line though, his mood lifted up quite a bit and he started humming a tune quietly to himself.

"This is the life for a perfect express engine such as myself," he boasted to himself. "I only wish those silly little engines would stop making fun of me."

He soon reached the junction where Emily was waiting with her coaches, Alison and Madison.

"Hello Gordon, how's that rattle in your firebox?" Emily asked.

Gordon gasped, "how do you know that I have a rattle in my firebox?"

"Murdoch heard it last night as he pulled the kipper," she answered. "It's quite funny if you ask me, Old Rattler Gordon comes into the station with the grand old click-clunk express."

Gordon's face changed from a shocked look to an angry stare.

All of the sudden, the passengers erupted into laughter. They were laughing at Emily's joke, then came the biggest insult to Gordon. It came from one of the passengers, "see you later Rattler!"

Gordon's face went bright red and he blew off steam crossly, "Right! That's it!" he fumed, "for now on, I will demend the respect I properly deserve. I'll show these little engines a thing they'll never forget."

So later at the Big Station yards, Gordon, very foolishly, cut in front of Donald as he was puffing to the water tower.

"Och, stupid idiot!" he grumbled.

This only got Gordon crosser and soon he was taking it out on the other engines. When he saw Duck, he parked orders at the big green tank engine, "Go collect my express coaches and bring them to the platform!" he barked.

Duck was shocked by the rude behaviour, but simply said, "sorry Gordon, but I have a good's train that I have to take. You'll have to get them yourself."

This really got Gordon cross. He hated shunting and proved it when shunting his coaches.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" they cried, "there's no need for that!"

Gordon ignored them and took them to the station. Later on, he told the other engines to whistle to him whenever they saw him. "I'm the biggest and proudest engine on Sodor and I deserve to be whistled at," he said to them, "so please, just whistle!"

His guard's whistle blew and Gordon puffed away.

"That overgrown windbag," James grumbled, "if he thinks I'm going to whistle, then he's got another thing coming."

"Och aye," agreed Douglas, who was waiting to leave with his own passenger train.

Gordon made good timing all the way to the last station on the line and after his passengers had boarded the train for the Other Railway, he steamed off back to the Big Station at Knapford.

He was looking forward to his run back, "Now those silly engines will have to show me respect," he thought to himself.

He came across Douglas, pulling his passenger train. Gordon waited, but he heard no whistle from the Scottish engine. Gordon thought maybe he forgot. Then he saw James, Gordon listened again, but heard nothing.

"The cheek of those engines," he grumbled, "They're all ignoring me."

He was so cross that Gordon didn't notice that he was speeding up. His crew noticed and tried to slow the big engine down, but Gordon wouldn't respond to their controls.

Then trouble came into view. A set of points had jammed onto a siding full of tankers. These tankers were all full of jam, waiting to be taken away by Murdoch. Gordon hadn't noticed them, until it was too late. He swirved off the main line, somehow managing to stay on the tracks and smashed into the tail end of the train with an earshatting crash!

Gordon leaped into the air, then he fell to the ground hard while jam from a damaged tanker poured down hard on him.

"Ohh!" Gordon groaned.

His Driver and fireman picked themselves up off the footplate, checked to see if either one was hurt, then they went along the train to see if everyone was okay. They were, thankfully, there were no serious injuries. The only damage that had been done was to Gordon and, of course, the jam tankers.

"You are a silly engine Gordon, ignoring our controls and flying down the line at dangerous speeds," the Driver said crossly. "Just be grateful the Fat Controller is away on holidays, cause I don't think he'd be happy to hear about this."

The fireman got out his mobile phone and phoned for help. It was a long way's off though, so all Gordon could do was wait. Henry soon came to collect the passengers, he laughed when he saw Gordon, "and I thought Percy looked comical when he had his run in with the Fat Controller's trolly," he chortled. "You look like Jam toast on wheels Gordon."

Gordon didn't say anything. Henry was coupled up to the coaches and took the passengers away. Soon afterwords, Harvey, Edward and the breakdown services arrived. They rerailed Gordon and Edward took the big blue engine away to Crovan's Gate for repairs.

"What a mess," said the workmen when Gordon arrived, "it'll probably take weeks to get him running as good as new."

"Hopefully in future Gordon, you'll learn to be a little more careful," Edward said wisely.

The old blue engine was uncoupled and then he puffed away to do other work.

The Fat Controller was indeed not pleased when he heard the news and when he came back, he scolded Gordon for being so foolish. While Gordon was away being mended, Henry, James and Murdoch took charge of the express.

Soon though, James was taken off the express services, "but why sir?" he asked the Fat Controller one evening.

"Cause you were being horrid to Gordon," he said angerily. "He told me how you and Oliver treated him, it really upsetted him and that's why he ordered you about and later crashed into the tankers."

James was sorry at once and promised to apologize to Gordon when he came back.

Gordon stayed at the works for several weeks. There was a lot of jam in him. During his stay, he thought about the other engines, "I sure hope they're doing well without me there," he thought to himself. "I'm sure they're doing a great job."

When the work was done, Gordon was finally allowed to go back to the big engine sheds. The workmen had even managed to fix his rattling firebox. Gordon was pleased with this, but still he had alot on his mind.

When he got back to the sheds, he apologized to James, Donald, Douglas and all the other engines.

"I was silly and foolish to order you all about and I promise that I'll try hard to stop myself from ever doing it again."

"That's good ta hear Gordon," said Douglas. "And naw, James and Oliver 'ave somethin' they would like ta say ta ye."

The sheds fell silent and all eyes peered over to James and Oliver. "We're sorry Gordon," they both apologized, "we're sorry for teasing you and for being so rude to you."

"Oh that's alright," Gordon smiled, "I'm not mad at you two anymore. Now that I think about it, that rattling firebox was kind of a funny joke."

James, Oliver and the other engines all laughed along with Gordon.

I'm happy to say that although they still tease each other from time to time, when all is said and done, the engines are still good friends and continue to show respect to each other. Even to Gordon.


	3. A Leaky Problem for Gordon

_**A Leaky Problem for Gordon**_

_**Based on "Gordon Runs Dry"**_

One afternoon, Oliver was puffing into the big station with the stopping passenger train. He found Gordon waiting at platform 1, waiting for the coaches, "Where is that Stafford?" he grumbled, "I'm going to be late if he doesn't hurry up."

Oliver chuckled, "well if you're not happy with what Stafford is doing, why don't you fetch your own coaches Gordon?"

"Pah! A big express engine like me never shunts, it's just not the proper thing."

"Oh really?" his Driver firmly, "didn't you say something like this years ago and got shut up for it?"

"Uh maybe," Gordon grunted, he did not like being reminded of when he, Henry and James were shut up in the sheds for refusing to shunt. "The point I'm trying to make is that the express is a very important train and cannot be delayed."

"Other trains are important too you know."

"Perhaps Oliver, but they are not as important as the express. Stopping passenger and goods train have to stop at all the stations, where as the express only stops at _important_ stations."

Oliver sighed and said no more as he puffed off to take on more water.

At last, Stafford arrived with the express coaches. They were coupled up to Gordon, the passengers boarded the train, the guard blew his whistle and Gordon stormed out of the station.

"Just look at me go little Oliver!" he called as he departed.

"Show off," Oliver grunted.

Further up the line, Paxton was coming down from the Blue Mountain Quarry with a train load of stone. The trucks were on their best behaviour and Paxton was making good timing. As he reached the points leading to the main line, he noticed the signal change to red and he saw Gordon coming down the line with the express.

"Look out!" he cried.

His Driver went to the brake handle and Paxton's brakes came on with a groan. He skidded along the rails, hoping hard that he would stop in time.

"Express coming throu...ow!" cried Gordon. Some stones flew out of Paxton's trucks and one smacked Gordon in the boiler.

"Sorry Gordon, are you alright?" Paxton asked.

"Yes Paxton, I'm fine," Gordon said proudly, "you can't hurt a big express engine like me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have passengers to deliver."

"But you should be looked over for damage!"

But Gordon heard nothing from Paxton and soon disappeared into the distance.

Gordon made good timing, but all too soon, his boiler began to feel dry. "That's odd," he thought to himself, "I shouldn't be feeling thirsty at this time."

The Driver let more water go from the tender to the boiler, but soon the boiler began to feel dry again.

The crew decided to make a stop at a water tower. The guard stayed outside the train to warn others while the crew filled up the tender, "I thought we'd filled up right before we left," said the fireman, "but the tender is nearly empty."

"Oh well," said the Driver. "Just fill Gordon's tender up to the brim so we can get going."

Soon Gordon's tender was full of water and once the guard was in his carriage again, the express took off with a roar. But he hadn't gone far before he began to feel dry in the boiler again.

"Oh for crying out loud," Gordon groaned. "I can't keep stopping for water, my passengers will complain."

Gordon decided to name out stations to get his mind off his boiler problems, "let's see, Tidmouth, Knapford, Wellsworth, Crovan's Gate, Cronk, Maron, Vicarstown, a lake...ahh!" Gordon looked down and saw a stream under the bridge and he began to feel dry again.

Next, he passed a stream down the hillside. He could hear the water sloshing about. He again tried to distract himself, this time, he hummed a little tune to himself.

"It's no use Gordon, you're running low on water again," said the fireman. "We have to stop for water."

Gordon sighed and the train stopped next to a water tower. The passengers leaned out the windows and asked why they were making so many stops. "We thought this was a fast train, not a slow train," they said.

"Sorry folks, but Gordon needs to take on lots of water today for some reason," the Driver said to them.

At last, the tender was full and Gordon was ready to go again. He puffed along the line and soon reached Wellsworth. "Hello Gordon," Henry called, "you're running late today."

Gordon looked to the wall and saw that he was running behind, "I'll make up the time Henry, you'll see," he boasted proudly.

He whoosed past Wellsworth and charged up his infamous hill. "I can do it, I will do it," he panted to himself. He did too, he rolled to the top and rolled down the other side safely. But no sooner had he reached the bottom of the hill, then he began to feel dry in the boiler again.

"Oh no, not again."

They stopped at Crovan's Gate to allow the passengers to board and detrain. The crew wanted to give Gordon more water, but he refused, "I'm sure we have enough to keep going," he said.

And so, when the guard blew his whistle, Gordon departed without taking on more water.

Duke looked down at the tracks and saw a trail of water, "hmm, I wonder if that's from Gordon."

Gordon puffed on as fast as he could, "Hurry! Hurry! Express Coming through!" Try as he might though, Gordon could not bring his speed up. He slowed down and soon came to a stop, "What happened?" he cried.

"You're out of water!" cried the Driver, "We were telling you that back at Crovan's Gate!"

Gordon felt foolish, but the fireman was confused. "How is that possible though? Gordon doesn't normally lose that much water in a short period of time."

"Must be a leak somewhere," said the Driver. "You put out the fire, I'll check Gordon over."

The fireman nodded and the Driver climbed down to first inform the guard.

At Crovan's Gate, Donald the Scottish Engine was puffing past with a passenger train. As he puffed along, he spotted a trail of water on the rails, "I wunder where that came from," he thought to himself.

A short while later, he saw a man waving a red flag. Behind him was the express. Donald slowed down and stopped next to Gordon, "hullo Gordon, whit seems ta bae the problem? This isna a station stop."

Gordon groaned, "I've run out of water."

"Ohh, sae that's where the water came from. I saw a trail oof water beside yon linside. Ye must have a leak somewhere."

"I refuse to believe that," Gordon grunted. "I'm as fit as a..." then he remembered something. "The stones!"

At that moment, Paxton arrived and stopped next to Gordon. Paxton's Driver told Gordon's Driver to look on the right side of Gordon's boiler. The Driver did so and was amazed by what he saw, "Cor blimey, that's a big hole!" On the side of Gordon's boiler was a giant hole where the stone had hit.

"Well that explains everything then," said the fireman. "The stone hit your boiler so hard that whenever we try to give you water, alot of it pours out and onto your side instead of going into your boiler."

"Ohh," Gordon groaned.

The express passengers all started climbing out of the coaches, asking of when they could start. "Dinna wurry," said Donald, "we will take ye all to where ye need tae go. I might nae bae as fast as Gordon, but I dae have a full boiler."

The passengers were pleased and went back to the coaches. Paxton shunted the express coaches from Gordon's line and coupled them up to Donald's train. The train was heavy and Donald struggled at first, but he soon got a good grip on the rails and puffed away. Paxton then went to take Gordon back to Crovan's Gate, but found it difficult to move him.

"Um Gordon, do you have your brakes on?" he asked.

"Maybe," Gordon grunted.

"Well take them off, how am I suppose to shunt you to the Steamworks if you don't release your brakes?"

"You can't, I refuse to go," he said rudely.

"Oh you will go Gordon," the Driver said firmly. "With no water in your boiler, you're not going anywhere under your own power. So you don't have much choice in the matter."

Gordon knew his Driver was right and, sighing heavily, he released his brakes. Paxton pulled hard and slowly but surely, the 08 diesel shunter pulled Gordon back to the Steamworks. People were surprised to see Gordon being towed by Paxton, "oh the Indignity."

Luckily, Skarloey was the only engine at the station and very wisely, didn't say anything. Gordon knew if it had been Duncan or Sir Handel, he would never hear the end of it.

He wasn't going to hear the end of it though. When he came back from the works, the other engines teased him. "Make sure your tender is full Gordon," Henry teased.

"Steam engines need plenty of water," called Stafford from the back of the express coaches.

"And uh, watch out for flying rocks," chuckled James.

The engines and alot of the passengers all laughed. Gordon grunted and departed once the guard blew his whistle. He thought the engines had an odd sense of humor, but he had learned not to make the same mistake again.


	4. Bridges and Troublesome Cranes

_**Bridges and Troublesome Cranes**_

_**Based on "Jumping Jobi Wood"**_

Ever since being discovered, the Fat Controller had bought the Misty Island logging railroad and engines. But he was surprised by the conditions of the railway and it's rules too. Serious changes and repairs would have to be made.

One morning, the Logging Locos: Bash, Dash and Ferdinand were gathered at the Search and Rescue Centre where the Fat Controller and the Scottish Twins; Donald and Douglas were waiting.

"Work on restoring Misty Island begins today, which means you three will be working at the centre, either shunting or helping with emergencies."

"But about the logs?" asked Bash.

"Who's going to take them?" added Dash.

"They will be taken by boat. It's dangerous to travel on your lines. The only engines who are allowed to go there are Donald and Douglas."

The three logging locos were sad to not visit their home for a while.

"Well it's for the best," sighed Ferdinand. "We'll return soon, right boss?"

"Boss?!" exclaimed the Fat Controller.

"Och, dinna call him that," Douglas whispered, "it's sirr."

"Oh sorry...sir," apologized Ferdinand, "on Misty Island, we were told to call our manager 'Boss'."

"I see, well Ferdinand, I'll let that little moment slide this time, just don't call me boss again and yes, you will return to Misty Island one day." Ferdinand smiled and promised at once not to call the Fat Controller 'boss' again. The Fat Controller then turned to the twins, "once Neville arrives with the rest of your trucks, you will proceed to Misty Island."

"Yes sirr," said the twins in chrous.

A few minutes later, Neville arrived with the trucks, "careful with this lot today," he advised, "they're not in the best of moods."

"You might also want to be careful at the Shake-shake bridge, as we call it," said Bash. "Go too fast and you'll come off the tracks."

"And be careful around Ol' Wheezy," added Dash, "he can be temper mental."

"Ye dinna need ta wurry aboot us," said Donald, "Douggie and me have dealt with this alot in oor times. We willna 'ave ta much trouble with 'em litta buggers."

"Just be careful," advised Ferdinand wisely.

The twins said they would and, whistling a good bye, they set off into the dark Misty Island tunnel.

It was nearly a breathless journey as smoke bellowed around the cabs. The tunnel was long, under water and had no vantilation. As a result of it, the crews had to cover their mouths with damp cloths. They sighed with relief when they emerged on the other side.

"Ye alright?" asked Donald.

"Yeah we're fine," gasped his Driver. "How do the logging loco's crews do it?"

"They probably couldn't," said Douglas' fireman. "Don't forget, the tunnel was blocked off from Sodor, so they wouldn't have needed to use that tunnel."

"Thank goodness though that the Fat Controller is going to be putting in a ferry service," added Douglas' Driver. "Till then, we'll have to ask for one of the diesels to bring our engines and us here and back."

After they had caught their breath back, the Scottish twins set off to the logging station. The shake-shake bridge was too dangerous to cross, so Donald took a different line to the logging station, while Douglas took the regular route to the bridge.

"This is their bridge?" Douglas' Driver gasped when they arrived.

"Tis lucky they dinna full off tis thing," said Douglas.

The workmen climbed down from the coach with all sorts of tools. "Well, this thing won't be a bother for much longer," they said. "Upon Sir Topham Hatt's orders, this thing is coming down."

They cut the ropes and smashed the posts, then it fell with a loud splash into the waters below.

"There wasn't much effort to knock it down," said the foreman, "we didn't even break a sweat."

On the other side of the canyon, Donald had just arrived at the logging station. Ol' Wheezy looked at him angerily, "who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Donald, one of the Scottish engines and we're 'ere ta start the restoration wurk."

"You're wasting your time, there's nothing wrong with the way things are."

"Weel Sirr Topham Hatt doesna agree with ye, he wants everythin' ta bae fixed sae nae one will get hurt."

"Pah, he doesn't know what he is talking about."

Donald wheesed steam crossly at Ol' Wheezy, "Dinna say such things ta me," he said firmly, "he knaws mure than yoo'll ever knaw. Naw behave yoorself, dae I make myself clear?"

"Beat it," snapped Ol' Wheezy.

"Now I knaw whit the logging locos we're talkin' aboot," he thought to himself.

Despite Ol' Wheezy's whining and complaining, the workmen and the twin engines worked hard. It wasn't easy at times, but they did their best and at the end of the day, they went home feeling proud of the work they've been doing.

Ol' Wheezy wasn't happy though, "they have no right to change anything around here, it was fine the way it was." He then told his operator to destory the bridge under construction. He didn't argue, he was just like his crane. It took a while, but he did knock it down.

"Excellent," smirked Ol' Wheezy, "now for those twins," he then began making a plan.

Next day, BoCo towed the twins to Misty Island, then when their fires were lit, they set off to work. Douglas was having troubles with his trucks, they often held back and made rude remarks.

"Fer goodness sakes, behave yoorselves!" he snapped.

The trucks payed no attention, they continued to hold back, forcing Douglas to work harder.

"Steady Douglas," cautioned his Driver, "they're bound to try..."

"Now!" shouted the lead truck. "On! On! On!" they pushed aganist Douglas' tender, making him go faster and faster. The Driver tried to slow the train down, but it didn't do any good.

"They're bound to push us off the tracks at this rate!"

The Driver was right. The trucks pushed Douglas to the edge of the canyon. Douglas gasped, "whit happened ta the bridge?"

"Forget about the bridge Douglas!" shouted the Driver, "worry about stopping!"

The efforts of the trucks slackened a bit, but it wasn't enough. Douglas shut his eyes and prepared for the fall. He crashed threw a barrier and stopped, dangling over the edge. The crew didn't dare make a move.

Meanwhile, Donald had arrived and was shocked at what he saw. "Where's the bridge and whit happened to Douggie?"

"Same thing that will happen to you," shouted Ol' Wheezy. His hook lowered down and before Donald could get away, he tugged at Donald and pulled him right off the tracks.

"Ouch!" cried Donald.

"Now the restotation will stop," snickered Ol' Wheezy, "that's what you get for ruining a good thing."

"Stupid crane," groaned Donald.

Hee-haw, the log loader machine had seen all, "bother Wheezy, why can't you behave and except change?" he then asked his operator to phone for help.

At the search and Rescue centre, the logging locos were doing some shunting when a siren went off in the centre. Moments later, the manager came running out, "Douglas is stuck on the edge of the canyon and Donald's off the line, get Rocky, some workmen and go help them!"

The Logging Locos knew going threw the tunnel would be dangerous for their crews, but then they thought about the twins.

"Yes sir," they said, "we're on our way!"

They collected Rocky and a workmen's coach, then they raced into the tunnel. Their crews covered their faces with cloths until they reached Misty Island.

"Bash and Dash, you go help Douglas," said Ferdinand, "I'll go help Donald."

They went their seperate ways and puffed along as fast as their wheels could go.

"There's Douglas!" cried Bash, "by golly, it's lucky he hasn't fallen yet."

"Come on, we got to help the poor engine," added Dash.

Workmen piled out of the coach, then they used props to help secure Douglas. Then once he was secure, the twin logging engines coupled up and pulled as hard as they could.

"Hold back! Hold back!" giggled the trucks. "Give Up! Give Up!"

"We will not give up," they shouted in unison.

Working hard, Bash and Dash pulled hard and soon had Douglas back on track, "Thank ye yoo two," he called with a relieved sigh. "If ye hadna come along, I would've gone fer a swim."

On the other side of the canyon, Ferdinand arrived with Rocky the Steam crane.

"Don't worry Donald, we'll soon have you back on the tracks."

He moved Rocky into place, then while Donald was being lifted onto the tracks, Ferdinand scolded Ol' Wheezy.

"I like the way things were and..."

"You'll have to open up to change Ol' Wheezy, cause Sir Topham Hatt is going to be doing alot of it here." Ol' Wheezy snorted, "if you don't behave and except the changes, I'm sure he'll replace you with another crane."

Ol' Wheezy gasped and went silent at once.

Later that evening, BoCo towed the Scottish twins, who were none the worst for their misadventures and Dennis towed the Logging Locos and Rocky home. The Fat Controller was waiting for them.

"Well done you three," he said, "in spite of the tunnel, you came to the rescue of the twins, and right on time too from what I've heard." Douglas shuddered just thinking about it. "You three are proving to be very reliable. Keep up the good work."

"We will sir," they all said in unison.

After that day, the restoration went on with no further troubles. Ol' Wheezy still complained about the changes, mostly because that's who he is, but he hasn't tried to sabotage the restoration plans since. I think what Ferdinand said really scared him good, don't you think so?


	5. Thomas & the Lazy Diesel

_**Thomas & the Lazy Diesel**_

_**Based on "Thomas' Day Off"**_

One evening, as the fireman was putting out the fire, the Driver was showing Thomas a book on different engines that once ran on British rails. One such engine was called a Bulleid Pacific, "these were designed by Oliver Bulleid, who deemed them as Mixed Traffic Engines."

"But why?" Thomas asked.

"It was the only way he could get them built. The Southern railway would not except Express engines during the second World War, so he had to call them 'Mixed Traffic'. Still though, these chain breakers were better as express engines if you ask me."

"Chain breakers?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow, "what does that mean?"

"Well it just means that these engines were built differently than other engine designs like yours, Thomas' or any engine on Sodor."

"From what I know, these Bulleid Pacifics were successful chain breakers - well, apart from the few problems they had," said Thomas' fireman. "Others like the Turbo-motive, the Hush-hush and even a Pennsylvania Railway's T1 were not successful."

"And it's not just steam engines who can be called 'Chain Breakers'," said Thomas' driver. "There were several diesels too." He looked threw the book and soon found one, "here's BR 11001, a solo member of his class. This engine came with nothing but teething troubles and was ultimately scrapped."

Thomas looked down to the book and saw the sad looking diesel.

"Poor engine," sighed Percy.

At last, the fire was put out. The Driver and fireman said good night and left for home, leaving the engines thinking about 'Chain Breakers'.

The next morning, Thomas was puffing up to the junction with Annie and Clarabel. As he pulled up, he thought, for a moment, that he was seeing a ghost. Sitting on the other side of the platform was a grey diesel that looked just like the engine he saw in the Driver's book the night before. The Driver and fireman were also surprised.

"Are you real?" asked a surprised Thomas.

"He's for real," said a familar voice. Thomas looked and saw the Fat Controller stepping out of the diesel's cab. "This is Dennis, a diesel built on the same class as the former BR 11001."

"But sir, we heard that the class of engines were called failures," said Thomas' Driver.

"They were, but the people at Crovan's Gate have sorted out all the problems and have built two diesels of this class. One has been sold to the Other Railway and Dennis here will be trailed on the Ffarquhar Branch." The Fat Controller then turned to Thomas, "I would like you Thomas to show Dennis everything he will need to know."

"Yes sir, but what about my passenger runs?"

"Just take them down to the harbour station, then you can give Dennis a few lessons before your afternoon train. The rest of your passenger runs can be done by Emily."

With that confirmed, Dennis was switched over to Thomas' line and was coupled up behind Clarabel.

"You ready back there Dennis?"

"I'm ready Thomas!" he called back.

The guard blew his whistle, waved his green flag and the two engines set off to the harbour. As they made their way there, Thomas could feel that the train was heavier than usual.

"You alright back there Dennis?" Thomas called out.

"Yeah I'm alright, I'm pushing with all my might!"

"Hmm, maybe we have more passengers on board today than usual. Yes, that's probably it."

But they didn't. Dennis wasn't even trying to push. He was a lazy engine and did not want to do any work. This resulted in him slacking and Thomas hauling him and the coaches.

At the harbour Station, Thomas left the coaches and went with Dennis to some waiting trucks. "Now depending on the behaviour of the trucks, the shunting can be easy or it can be difficult. If it comes to that, all you need to do is to give them a good bumping."

Thomas demostrated to Dennis by dealing with some grumbling trucks.

"Just be careful and be aware," he advised.

"Uh thanks Thomas."

"No problem, now I need to take on water, why don't you try shunting them?" And with that, Thomas puffed away.

"Bother!" groaned Dennis. He rattled up to the trucks, but he didn't put in any effort in shunting them. When Thomas came back, not much had changed. "These trucks are being troublesome, I can't shunt them."

"Don't worry Dennis, I'll help you out again," Thomas smiled.

He knew trucks can be difficult to work with, especially to new comers. So he puffed backwards and forwards, shunting all the trucks. All the while, Dennis watched with a smirk on his face.

"There you go Dennis, I've gotten all the trucks in order for you."

"Oh thank you Thomas."

"No problem, you'll manage quite well now."

He then puffed away to take on more coal. A frown came to Dennis' face, he was hoping that Thomas would take his train, "now what do I do?" he asked himself. Then an idea came to him, "I need to take on more fuel."

"No you don't, the fuel gauge says it's fuel."

"Well that gauge is wrong. Someone in the works dropped it and now when it says that it is full, the tank is actually low on fuel."

"A broken gauge huh?" he looked at the gauge for a moment. Then he spoke with Dennis, "well I guess we should go fill up, it's better to be safe than sorry."

The Driver told a shunter that Dennis needed refueling, then he drove his smirking diesel away. His plan had worked perfectly.

The shunter ran over towards Thomas, "there's an important goods train full of building materials that need to reach Ffarquhar. Dennis has gone to get more fuel and he might be late getting back. Can you take the train Thomas?"

"Of course I will, I'd do anything to help a friend, even on their first day." The crew agreed and Thomas went to collect the trucks.

They were not happy after being bumped about and grew crosser when they saw Thomas coming over towards them. "He had no right to bump us, we weren't going to play any tricks. Let's pay him out."

They whispered and passed the word to the other trucks.

Thomas and his crew heard nothing and pushed away once the guard was ready.

"Oh well, it won't take us long to finish this job," said the Driver. "We should be back in plenty of time for the afternoon train." But they wouldn't.

Thomas' branch line is mostly flat, but just before Ffarquhar, there is a steep hill. It's not as steep as Gordon's hill, but it still leaves an engine struggling. Thomas knew this and was ready to give it all he had - but unknown to him and his crew, the trucks were ready too.

"Here we go!" Thomas shouted and charged at the hill.

"Now! Hold back!" shouted one of the trucks. The other trucks all slipped their brakes on and held back.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Thomas.

He bumped the trucks firmly and pushed with all the steam he had. He puffed and pushed, pushed and puffed, but despite his best efforts, he started slowing down. Halfway up, Thomas slowed to a stop with no more steam. His troubles were far from over.

"Help! I'm sliding back!"

And he was, the trucks pushed aganist him, sending him flying down the hill. The Driver applied the brakes, but they were useless aganist the trucks. There was worse to come. At the bottom of the hill was a special set of 'trap points' that derails runaways on the hill.

"Jump out!" shouted the Driver.

He and the fireman jumped out just in the nick of time.

Thomas shot off the rails at the end of the short siding, landing bunker first in a farmer's field. Many of the trucks flew off the rails and burst into pieces upon impact. Then there was silence. The Driver used his mobile phone to call for help while the fireman went to check on Thomas.

Back at the harbour, Dennis had just returned. His Driver wasn't pleased with him, "you fibbed to me," he said. "You said your tanks were nearly empty and yet they weren't."

The stationmaster came running up to them, "I just got a call that Thomas has derailed at the bottom of the hill. We need you to collect the breakdown train and go help him."

"I'm sorry sir," began Dennis, "but I..."

"Oh will you stop being so lazy?" snapped his Driver. He had figured out Dennis' little game by now. "It's thanks to you that Thomas is in this mess, the least you can do is help him."

"But..."

"No buts, now come on you lazy engine or I'll tell the Fat Controller that you're refusing to work."

He collected the cranes and a workmen's coach, then set off to help Thomas.

At last, they found him. Terence and the farmers were doing their part by moving Thomas closer to the railway line. Seeing the mess that he had caused, Dennis felt ashamed and confessed everything. "My tank wasn't nearly empty, it was just an excuse to get out of pulling the train, and the trucks weren't being troublesome, I wasn't pushing hard enough."

Thomas was cross. "I should've known and thanks to you, I've been damaged, the loads are spilt everywhere and my trains are going have to be cancelled."

"I know and I'm sorry."

Thomas wasn't sure if he should believe Dennis.

"Now don't you worry, we'll have you and those trucks out of the field, then I'll take you to Ffarquhar."

"That, I would like to see," said Thomas crossly.

It took a while, but soon, Thomas and a few of the broken trucks were on flatbeds, while the rest were coupled behind the workmen's coach. Dennis looked at the hill and gulped. He really didn't want to go up it with a train, but then he remembered of what he saw and what he said.

"Alright, here we go!"

He rattled forwards and gave a great effort.

"Hold back! Hold back!" giggled the stupid trucks.

They nearly made Dennis slip to a standstill, but he never gave up. He poured on more power and soon, he had gotten Thomas, the breakdown train and the trucks over the hill and down the other side in fine style.

When they arrived, they found the Fat Controller waiting for them. He spoke with Thomas, then the crews and finally came to see Dennis.

"So Dennis, you decided to be a lazy engine huh? I do not approve of that, I sent lazy engines away."

"Yes sir, I am so sorry sir."

"However, I did hear that you helped clear the mess and bring this train in. That at least shows that you can be reliable. If you promise to work hard and behave yourself, I'll be more than glad to give you another chance."

"I'll try my very best sir," Dennis promised.

"And I'll help you Dennis," said Thomas. "Uh, once I come back from the works."

While Thomas was away, Dennis did all of his jobs. Sometimes with complaints, but he still managed to get the jobs done. Then when Thomas came back, he did teach Dennis all he knew and soon, he became such a useful engine that the Fat Controller had him transferred to the Little Western to handle the trucks there.

To this day, Dennis still has the occassional lazy moment, but he knows now that being a really useful engine is much better than being a lazy engine.


End file.
